Applications providing analysis of large data volumes are typically not optimized for visualization of data to the end user. For an integrated solution, application-specific coding is required that provides for acquiring the data and transforming the data into an adequate representation. An alternative is to use a separate business intelligence server having a different interface; however, such an arrangement introduces additional system landscape complexity and, therefore, the total cost of ownership.